


Style

by andistone



Series: Style [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andistone/pseuds/andistone
Summary: Muggle Celebrity AUHarry Potter, teen heartthrob, meets international superstar, Draco Malfoy.Inspired by Haylor.  Neither Harry (Styles) nor Taylor is mentioned by name, I just love the timeline of their relationship and decided to apply to Draco and Harry.





	1. Author's Note/Characters

This started out as a oneshot in my Drarry oneshot collection, but the more I wrote, the more I realized that I was writing a full-on fanfiction.  This inspired by Haylor (Harry Styles and Taylor Swift). There are limited references and neither celebrity is mentioned by name, but basically, I love Haylor's relationship and the timeline and I thought, "What if I applied it to Drarry?" so here we are. If you don't like either of them and cannot stand to read something that is based off of them, then that's fine, but if you leave rude comments or say anything untrue about Taylor or Harry, I will hex you.

This is also on my Wattpad profile (andistone) and I will upload there first. I'll post chapters here about a week after they've been on Wattpad.

**Character Index (still a work in progress):**

[ _HP_ _characters-_  celebrity they resemble]

MAIN CHARACTERS:

 _Harry Potter_ \- Harry Styles

 _Draco Malfoy_ \- Taylor Swift

SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:

 _Hermione Granger_ \- Ed Sheeran

 _Neville_ _Longbottom_ \- Niall Horan

 _Dean Thomas_ \- Zayn Malik

 _Seamus_ _Finnigan_ \- Liam Payne

 _Ron_ _Weasley_ \- Louis Tomlinson

 _Pansy Parkinson_ \- Selena Gomez

 _Blaise_ _Zambini_ \- Justin Bieber  

MINOR CHARACTERS (in order of appearance):

 _Lavender Brown_ \- Katy Perry

 _Luna_ _Lovegood_ \- Jocelyn Vena

 _Parvati_ _Patil_ _-_ Demi Lovato

 _Katie Bell-_ Ashley Tisdale

 _Romilda_ _Vane-_ Emma Ostilly

 _Cho_ _Chang-_ Kendall Jenner


	2. when i first saw you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2012

The first time Harry Potter saw Draco Malfoy was at the Kids' Choice Awards. Draco had risen to fame as a singer when he was teenager and he was the object of Harry's celebrity crush. Now, Harry Potter had stepped into the spotlight, along with his band, and he was really hoping to meet Draco at least once.

"Oi, Harry," his bandmate and best friend, Ron Weasley, called, "We're on next."

"Yeah, yeah, coming," he responded, taking a calming breath before joining his band.

The stage lights went down and the five went out and took their places on the stage to the screams of thousands of fans. The intro of their hit song, "The One for Me," started and the excited screams got louder. The lights went up and Seamus began singing the first verse.

Harry looked around and his breath caught when he saw Draco Malfoy in the VIP section. But no, Draco wasn't just standing there, he was smiling.  He was singing along to the song.  _Harry's_  song.

Harry was so shocked, he almost missed his verse. Snapping out of his daze, he brought the microphone to his lips and his gaze back to Draco, only to find Draco gazing back at him. Harry poured his heart and soul into the performance, never breaking eye contact with the blond, who sang along from the stands.

/*/*/*/*/*

Harry stood with his band, Our Destiny, greeting fans and other performers. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a shock of white-blond hair and turned to see Draco Malfoy headed his way. His eyes widened and he turned to his bandmates, trying to convey his panic with his eyes.

Suddenly, Draco was standing in front of him and he was looking at him with his beautiful eyes and he was smiling at him with  _that smile_ and his beautiful mouth was moving and oh, he was talking.

 _Be cool, Harry._   _Don't make a fool of yourself._

Draco was looking at him, an amused smirk playing across his handsome features.

Harry gulped, trying not to make his nervousness too obvious. "H-hey."

Draco smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that you did great tonight. I really loved your performance. I mean, you all did great," he said, gesturing to the rest of the band. But when his eyes locked with Harry's, they seemed to say,  _"But you, especially."_

"I'll see you around," Draco said. He winked at Harry and left.

Once the superstar was out of sight, Harry let out and embarrassingly high-pitched squeal.

Dean smirked at him. "You okay there, mate?"

"Fine, fine. I'm fine," Harry responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean laughed, but left him alone.

/*/*/*/*/*

Our Destiny was invited to a party being thrown by teen heartthrob, Blaise Zabini, a few days later.

Harry knew that Draco and Blaise were not close, but Blaise was dating Draco's dear friend, pop star and actress Pansy Parkinson. He found himself hoping against hope that he would find the blond singer at the party.

They arrived and entered the mansion that was teeming with A-listers. Harry scanned the room immediately, looking for the tell-tale shock of white-blond hair, but his search yielded nothing. He smiled at familiar faces and grabbed a beer.

"Aren't you underage?" a voice drawled. Harry startled and heat rose to his cheeks when he turned to see Draco standing closely behind him.

"I'm 18," he responded, raising his head a little.

"I know, but the legal drinking age is 21." Draco's grey eyes twinkled.

Harry filed away the _"Draco Malfoy knows about me"_  freakout to have when he was alone.

"Maybe in America, but I'm British. I've been able to drink for two months now."

Draco hummed in response and took a sip of Harry's beer. Harry swallowed, not letting himself think about the implications behind the action. Someone called Draco's name and he held up a finger, signaling that he would be there momentarily.

"I gotta go," he said, a hint of regret in his voice. "How long will you be here?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Depends on my bandmates, really. Arrive as one, leave as one. We don't want to have the media starting rumours of a scandal this early into our career."

"Understandable, but you'll have to get used to it fast. That kind of stuff comes with the territory. Tabloids can spin a story out of nothing and people will believe it. You'll never believe the insane things I've heard about myself, but that's a story for a different day. See you later." With that, he walked off.

Harry sighed, dreamily. There it was, again. That promise of seeing him in the future. Those were the words that Harry clung to as his celebrity crush became less of a fantasy.


	3. i was enchanted to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2012 cont.

Harry had gone into the grocery store with a strict list in his mind.  _Milk, cereal, bananas. That's it._ He had almost made it. He loaded his items onto the conveyor belt and was patiently standing behind a middle-aged woman when a magazine caught his eye. Blaise Zabini was on the cover, but that wasn't unusual. What made Harry pick it up was the headline proclaiming  _"Zambini Dishes on Celebrity Secrets!"_  On the off chance that Draco was featured it in, he put it on the belt and paid for the items.

He opened the  _Daily Mail_ tabloid when he got to his car. He skimmed the interview, but paused when he saw his own name.

"Zabini reveals: 'I already know one of the biggest artists in the world thinks Harry is so hot, but I have been sworn to secrecy,'" it read.

Harry blushed and tried to think logically, but his mind kept jumping to Draco. It was his foolish dreams that were whispering  _"Draco was ranked the 8th biggest artist of 2011,"_  and  _"Draco and Pansy are so close, she would know and she would've told her boyfriend about it."_

"Shut up," he whispered aloud, in the solidarity of his car.

His cheeks still pink, he tossed the magazine in the passenger seat and drove home.

/*/*/*/*/*

**[Disclaimer: I did not write the dialogue for the interview. I wanted to stay consistent with the irl plot, because it's cute, but that is directly from this interview:** http://www.mtv.com/video-clips/uyceou/is-one-direction-s-harry-styles-into-taylor-swift.  **I just changed the names, and took out a few excessive "like"s.]**

A week after the Kids' Choice Awards, Our Destiny was doing an interview with MTV. The boys were all given microphones and positioned against a railing.

"3, 2, 1, rolling," the cameraman said.

Luna Lovegood, the interviewer, stood out of camera-sight and started talking to them, "You know, I couldn't help but watching- I was watching the Kids' Choice Awards last week- like, all the female pop-stars and the audience were just going crazy and-"

"How cool was that?" Ron interrupted, still soaking up the glory from their performance. The other members voiced their agreement.

Luna ventured on, "I mean, Parvati Patil was talking about how she has a crush on you guys. You guys are taking over the stars of Hollywood."

Harry remained straight faced while Dean, Seamus, and Neville exchanged knowing looks.

"What's that feel like?" Luna asked.

"Uh, really exciting, I suppose," Seamus said, "And even following Lavender Brown on the stage as well, was a very big thing for us. Like, it's just amazing to be, you know, in the same room with these sort of people, for us to just come over from England and be involved. So it's amazing."

"Harry, how do you feel?" Dean asked, smirking at him.

Harry started fidgeting, not wanting the spotlight on him about this particular subject. "I feel good. I think, you know, that the people who were getting involved were all real great performers. So for them to enjoy our performance was nice."

Dean was smiling like the cat who ate the canary, Seamus was trying to suppress his laugh, and Neville was looking everywhere but the camera.

"Any particular people?" Ron asked.  _Damn him._  Harry knew what they wanted him to admit, but he refused to give in so easily.

"Well, I dunno," Harry responded, meeting Ron's gaze.

"Did- like, was there a stand out?" Ron pushed.

"Anyone?" Dean teased, "Like, just so we can get your drift, you know?"

"Umm, well, Lavender Brown was there," Harry said, trying to buy himself time.

"Yep," Ron said in a tone that implied,  _duh, we already said that_. "Any more?"

"Uh, Pansy Parkinson."

"Can we get a drift?" Dean asked, again.

"Any more? Any more?" Ron prodded.

"There's a really quick one," Seamus insisted.

Harry decided that he was most definitely going to kill them later. He looked up at the ceiling, thoroughly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Oh, who else was there?" Harry asked, playing dumb. Neville tapped his shoulder.

"There was, oh, Katie Bell."  _Who was right next to a certain someone that they wanted him to name._

"What happened to the drift?" Dean asked Seamus.  _What the hell was up with him and his drifts?_

"Um, oh, Draco Malfoy was there too," Harry finally admitted, playing it off casually.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, that's the one. That's the one. Jackpot," Ron said, very pleased.

"Which one was it?" Dean asked, wanting Harry to say it again.

Harry ignored him.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron told him.

"Draco Malfoy. That's it, Draco Malfoy," Dean confirmed, into the mic, making sure that nobody missed it.

Harry could feel his whole face heating up.

"Oh, should I be asking Harry about Draco Malfoy?" Luna asked.

Harry just glared at his bandmates, plotting revenge in his head.

"Oh, I dunno," Seamus said.

"No," Harry said, trying to shut down the talk and spare his dignity.

"I'd ask," Dean said.

"Who knows?" was all that Ron had left to say on the matter.

"'Who knows?'" Harry hissed, incredulously.

Ron just smiled proudly.

The conversation moved on to potential duets and collaborations, but Harry said nothing, just internally died of embarrassment.

After they cut the interview, Harry yelled, "You're all dead!" at his bandmates, who were already laughing and running.

He approached the cameraman instead of following them. "Is there anyway we could cut that bit out where we talked about the Kids' Choice Awards?"

"Sorry, kid," the man said, not looking apologetic in the least, "Hollywood likes their news."

Sure enough, days later, the interview was published and the top news sites read, "Is Our Destiny's Harry Potter Into Draco Malfoy?"


End file.
